


Lord of Serpents, King of Vampires

by YoloDiamond



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M, Jargon, M/M, Multi, Psychic Abilities, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoloDiamond/pseuds/YoloDiamond
Summary: Konoha is an old, rural, out of the way town that nothing ever happens in. Or so the residents thought. Unbeknownst to the residents, vampires have been living amongst them, preying on them ever since it was built. Orochimaru, a perhaps the most powerful vampire in existence, has been hiding out with his clade in a supposedly abandoned mansion. Luckily for the villagers, the Uchiha, a clan of powerful vampire hunters are protecting them, and will kill any vampire who kills a human. However, vampires aren't the only strange things in Konoha. This isolated town is also a safe haven for espers, or humans with psychic abilities and other super powers. Everything was going on as normal until one of Orochimaru's servants went after the Uchiha clan a few years ago. Ever since that time, Sasuke and Itachi, the most gifted vampire hunters of their generation, have been trying to track them down and eradicate them. Also, Orochimaru wants something from the Uchiha brothers. Is it their blood, their servitude, or perhaps something else? Only time will tell.





	Lord of Serpents, King of Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there's a bit of jargon and information here that you need to know:  
> -Clade=a group of vampires  
> -Vampire hunters are the offspring of a vampire and a human. Since the Uchiha Clan intermarries, none of their abilities are lost  
> -They have most of the powers of a vampire (save for immortality), but none of the weaknesses. They do crave blood sometimes though.  
> _Vampire Hunters are sometimes called dhampyrs  
> -There are 2 types of vampires: Biological Vampires and Viral Vampires  
> -Biological Vampires were born that way from human parents as due to a genetic mutation. They have the ability to spread this mutation, which is similar to a virus. They are a LOT more powerful Than Viral Vampires. They have a few powers that Viral Vampires don't.  
> -Viral Vampires began life as humans, but were infected by either a biological vampire or another Viral Vampire  
> -The "Masquerade" trope is in effect here. Not many know that vampires, dhampyrs, or espers exist. At least not at first. And even if someone saw one, who would believe them.  
> -Also...Kabuto is gay

        Kabuto trudged through the underground tunnels carrying a bag of produce from the market. There was a loud squelching sound as he realized his boot was stuck in a mud puddle. He glanced down at the puddle in distaste, wrenching his boot free with a jerk of his foot. Ever since he had come to live with Orochimaru three years ago, he'd had to use this entrance. Security measures were tight - no one could be see entering or exiting the Oto Mansion, lest the villagers discover them. Even the windows were boarded up. Still, Kabuto wished he could just walk in and out the front door like a normal person, or at least open a window every once in a while. 

       He placed the bag on the ground to open the door, which he'd finally reached. It opened with a loud creak, and Kabuto grabbed the groceries and headed inside. "I'm ba - " His words were cut off by an earsplitting shriek of agony. The young man dropped the produce in shock, apples spilling out and rolling all over the floor. He knew whose voice that was. Without a second thought he dashed to the spiral staircase. As he raced up what must have been at least four flights of stairs, he grumbled something to himself about an elevator.

       Upon finally reaching the heavy wooden door to Orochimaru's suite, he kicked it down. Normally he would have knocked then politely asked to enter, but this was no time to engage in such nonsense. When he opened the door, he couldn't help but take a step back. Kabuto was used to carnage. Vampires came back from hunts injured all the time since the Uchiha had become more active, and it was his job to heal him, but this was the most blood he had ever seen. The fact that Orochimaru of all people was kneeling on the ground in a puddle of his own blood made it all the more horrifying.

      "What happened?" Kabuto asked, dashing over to his master and trying his best to remain calm. Orochimaru merely groaned and cocked his head towards the window. It was then that Kabuto realized that the board covering it had been broken and sunlight was streaming in. His master was already beginning to show symptoms of sun sickness, considering how much he was sweating. Kabuto hurriedly yanked the curtains closed and rushed to Orochimaru's side. "Ka-bu-to," he gasped, "My arm." 

      Orochimaru was clutching at his left shoulder, or rather, what remained of it. Blood was pouring out of a ragged stump, and bits of broken bone were jutting out of where his left arm had once been. Kabuto pushed all other questions out of his mind. He had to focus on what was really important right now. "W-Where is is?" he said. Orochimaru used his remaining arm to gesture at the fireplace. "He...tried to burn it. But I knocked it out of his hand and pushed him out the window." Kabuto gingerly picked up the severed arm and brought it over to Orochimaru.

    "We can talk about this later," Kabuto said, "I'll need to remove your shirt so you can reattach it without the fibers getting in the way." Orochimaru reluctantly allowed Kabuto to unbutton his shirt and pull it away. He hated being touched. As Kabuto instructed him to lay down and lined up the severed arm with the stump, his master muttered something almost unintelligible. "What?" he asked, adjusting his glasses. "I said I can't...do it," Orochimaru panted, "That man...cut me with a silver blade. Remember when...that Uchiha girl...stabbed Suigetsu in the stomach? The wound....didn't seal up like it...was supposed to." "Not until I fixed it," Kabuto said confidently. "Reattaching limbs is...something different entirely," Orochimaru argued. "I can do it. I promise you," Kabuto said.

    Kabuto placed a hand on either side of the divide between the stump and the arm, holding them together. He closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he possibly could. _This better work,_ he thought. A green glow surrounded him and Kabuto opened his eyes. To both his and Orochimaru's relief, the bones re-joined themselves and the skin and muscle grew back together before their eyes. Once the process was finished, all that was left was a thin white scar around Orochimaru's bicep. His master sat up and flexed his fingers. "Everything feels normal. I can move it the same way I did before." "No nerve damage?" Kabuto asked. "Absolutely none," Orochimaru said with a satisfied smile.

    Peeking out the window and seeing no sign of the intruder, Kabuto turned to Orochimaru. "Who did this to you?" Orochimaru sighed. "I was napping. I don't need to, but it is a...fascinating experience. A crashing sound awoke me, and when I got up there was a man in my room, standing in front of me. He said his name was Uchiha Itachi, " Orochimaru said, licking his lips, "He seemed...angry, for lack of a better word. Told me that I had caused enough bloodshed and that he was here to put an end to it. Then he sliced my arm off, and you know the rest." Kabuto clenched his fist. "These dhampyrs are getting out of control. He could have followed one of us back one night from a hunt.," he said coldly, "Anyway, you're covered in blood. It's probably best if you get cleaned up."

    Kabuto momentarily disappeared into the adjoining bathroom and returned with a damp hand towel. He offered it to Orochimaru, and his master wiped away the blood and grime. "Pity," Orochimaru said, holding up what was now a torn, black, bloody rag, "That boy ruined my best shirt." "I'm sure I could find you a new one that looks just like it," Kabuto said, but his sentence trailed off. Before, he had been focused on the blood and making sure his master didn't die. But now that it was all cleaned away, Kabuto couldn't help but noticed how well toned his chest and stomach were, despite his slender build. Despite how closely he worked with Orochimaru, and how he willingly waited on the man hand and foot, he'd never seen him naked or even close to it.

    He heard a low chuckle, and quickly glanced away. "Something the matter, Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked with a smirk. Kabuto swallowed. "No, sir, I'm just making sure you have no other wounds. His master's fangs glinted dangerously in the dim lighting. "Ah...I wondered. Your heart is going awfully fast. You might want to get that checked out," he said with a knowing glance. _Shit._ Sometimes Kabuto forgot just how good a vampire's hearing was. "It's nothing more than stress-induced tachycardia," he lied, "Today has been...eventful, to say the very least. I'm heading out again to get something to board up that window." 


End file.
